


Cafés

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gay, Homo, M/M, Multi, Ty Lee is a Ray on sunshine, and is happy, as per usual, azula is getting better, fight me on it I dare you, just fluff, mai smiles, shes a precious cinnamon roll, shes being a good person, so is zuko, so much gay, sokka is a idiot, that needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mai witnesses one of the funniest things she’s ever seen in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	Cafés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipem_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipem_all/gifts).



> I have emerged from my depression to give all of you that L E S B I A N goodness
> 
> Ur welcome.

Mai had seen a lot of things in her life.

She had seen a baby being born, a very unfortunate game of hospital hide and seek when she was seven.

She had been skydiving.

She had been scuba diving.

She had been cliff diving.

A lot of diving.

But very few things made her smile.

Her girlfriends, Azula and Ty Lee did.

Ty Lee was a very contagious being.

She would spread joy, energy, and smiles to anyone and everyone reasonably close to her.

But Azula was different.

When she finally showed who she was, that made Mai smile.

Because Azula has always been the picture of what Ozai wanted her to be.

Not who she wanted to be.

So when she laughed or smiled or showed them a piece of her that she hid behind her business mask, Mai can’t help but smile.

But another that makes her smile is when she, Azula, and Ty Lee went to a cafe and saw two people they knew.

Zuko was studying for some med tests so he was in college for neurology.

He is completing his master right now and given the way Sokka is distracting him, Mai isn’t sure how he’s made it this far.

But the thing that made Mai actually honest to god laugh was a conversation she overhead when she was leaving.

“I love Zuko, but no homo,” Sokka says solemnly.

Zuko looks up slowly before face palming. “We’re dating, you stupid fuck.”

And Mai would argue with you about it, but she definitely has never laughed harder in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
